


Freedom Dividend

by orphan_account



Category: Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: Don't Read This, F/M, Open Relationships, Reader-Insert, YANG GANG, bad me, except not really, freedom dividend, lol, sort of a joke fic, what
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 10:36:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20872793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: You, the reader, are Yanged by Andrew Yang himself. This is incredibly silly.





	Freedom Dividend

You can't believe this. Your favorite candidate for 2020, Andrew Yang, is right in front of you. "Mind if I give you another kind of freedom dividend?" he purrs.

"Yes, I do mind. I thought you were a man of integrity," you say.

"Don't worry." He winks. "I talked this over with Evelyn, and she told me that I could get with one of my supporters while campaigning."

"That's very nice of her."

"I know. So, you ready?" Andrew slowly unbuttons his suit jacket and removes it. 

You stare at him intensely. "I am."

He takes off the rest of his suit, revealing his willowy form, with only one layer left on the bottom. You look him over with desire, taking it all in. Then, you notice the prominence that has formed, covered only by white cloth.

You feel your face light up with heat, then the heat moves somewhere else, as you feel yourself become wet.

Without a word, you remove your own clothing, deciding to show him your entirety. Andrew outstretches a soft hand towards your chest, and you nod as he strokes his fingers over the contours of your breasts with their hard nipples. 

He then reveals his rigid "dividend", with its tense veins. You wrap one hand around it, feeling it pulsing under your fingers. Your other hand slips down his lower back then grabs his rear softly, and you feel how plush it is. Andrew responds by slipping a finger down your dripping slit.

He leans up to you and whispers, "I'm gonna give you the best freedom dividend of your life."

You smirk at him and lay spread out on the nearby bed. "Bring it on, math guy."

He climbs on top of you, linking his fingers with yours. His lips press against your neck. Then, you feel him grinding his engorged tip on you, and you feel yourself rub back. 

Then, he stops to talk. "So, I've heard your Yang Gang talk. You like Yanging others, don't you?"

"Uh... yes?" you intone, confused at why he would want to stop.

"Well, then," Andrew says, "Prepare to be truly Yanged."

With that, he plunges himself into you. A moan floats out from your lips. He grins and grips your hands tighter while he starts to move. As he does, you buck your hips against him, in awe at how amazing this is. You tense up as you feel him thrust harder, his moans ringing out as he plumbs your soft insides with the bulging head. As you tighten around him, you feel a drop of wetness run down your inner thigh.

You sigh. "She must be a very lucky lady..."

He only continues his movements as he groans out, "Yeah." You stare at his soft and dignified face with blown pupils, feeling him pressing faster and faster. You never want this moment to end, with you and your favorite candidate, sharing each other's bodies in the most pleasurable of ways.

Then, you feel him throb inside you. "Hnngghh... I'm close..." 

You finish spectacularly. "Oh... Yang..." Then, he pulls out swiftly.

"I'm about to Yang all over you!" He splatters your face with a heated fountain of liquid, and you eagerly lick it off your lips. 

The two of you lay out on the bed, breathing hard. "That's what I would call..."

"Don't say it..." Andrew pretends to be upset.

"A Yang Bang." You giggle.

"Grr!"

The next day, he has left you. But you aren't upset; he was too good for you, and being able to have him just once was enough.


End file.
